There She Goes
by emelsbecker
Summary: When Riley Matthews and Maya Hart shoot to fame will they let the flashing lights control them? Will the truth the paparazzi writes write their story? Or will Riley run with everyone saying, there she goes...
1. One Two Three

**Hey guys, as a reader turned writer I know just how annoying it is to review but from the writer perspective it feels as if no one is reading if you don't review. Also you have no clue if you writing is good, bad, etc. So yeah follow, favorite, and review thanks! Oh and I don't own Girl Meets World in any way just my story.**

One. Two. Three.

One bottle of water. Two bananas. Three Advil.

Riley was a creature of habit and she couldn't deny that, especially with her morning schedule.

Every morning it was the same, alarm goes off at 5:00, she showers, watches the news for five minutes than eats her breakfast which consists of a bottle of water, two bananas, and three Advil. This morning was no exception.

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _She's slipping away_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

 _The pictures on her phone_

 _She's not coming home_

 _Coming home, coming home_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Just lie to me there's no other_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _{Tell me where you've been}_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover_

 _I know what you did last summer_

"Whaaaa?" Riley says groggily, no matter how many times that alarm goes off she will never get used to it. Soon after her alarm goes off the sound of running water is heard through her apartment. Riley rushes out of the shower soon; she is running late, a whole minute behind schedule, unacceptable in Riley's mind.

"Where is it!"? Riley screams, forcing her mother awake and through the connecting door between their apartments.

"Riley, honey, you know I love you but it's 5:13, please, I need sleep." Said Topanga walking through the connecting door.

"I can't find it!" Riley panics, rushing around her room, despite how frantic she was she put everything back, she couldn't help but be a neat freak.

"Words Riley." Said Topanga.

"My Nike sweatshirt, mom, remember last time the paparazzi caught me on my way to the gym without it Nike got mad mom! Like really mad!"

"Can you wear this one?" Questioned Topanga while gesturing to the sweatshirt she herself pulled on before she walked to Riley's apartment.

"Yes! Wait where did you get that?" Questioned Riley as she pointed to her mom's sweatshirt which on the front read, "Wild hearts can't be broken" and had the Nike symbol on the back. It was one of the sweatshirts that Riley had designed for her Nike line.

"From Nike, silly. I ordered them all." Responded Topanga while throwing the sweatshirt at Riley.

"Now cover up that silly crop top sports bra thingy your wearing." Commanded Topanga while laughing.

"Love you mom!" Sang Riley while she was running out of the door, she was two minutes late.

Four. Five. Six.

Four minutes to the subway. Five flights of stairs. Six minutes to her stop.

Riley jumped out of the train as soon as the doors flung open and sprinted to her gym, Rubia Athletics, the premier gym of New York City.

Riley resumed her usual spot at the treadmill and worked her way through the gym ending at the bike, her favorite. Exhausted, Riley dropped to the ground only to have her phone go off instantly. It was her alarm for 6:20 signaling she had ten minutes to get to Barré, her ballet studio.

As Riley was crossing the street she heard the now easily recognizable sound, a camera going off which translates to paparazzi.

Riley ran straight through the cross walk as soon as the light turned on and bolted the two blocks straight, hoping to avoid the paparazzi, until she ran into Madame Leverne, her head teacher.

"Oh my god-good-goodness!" Riley stuttered Madame Leverne was very strict and didn't like 'foul language'.

"Riley! Watch where you- oh paparazzi!" exclaimed Madame Leverne,

"Inside Riley, go change and meet me in 3b." Madame Leverne directed.

Without hesitation Riley ran straight in and to the dressing room, she immediately changed into her wrap top, Nike pros, tutu, and pointe shoes. She could hear Madame Leverne walking past and hurried out the opposite door straight into the studio to start warming up, the rule of the studio was to be there before the teacher.

"Higher Riley." Madame Leverne commented without even looking up.

"Okay." Riley responded she was used to this, she backed herself against a non-barred wall and leaned into a 180-degree angle so her legs were one constant line against the wall, this was Riley's least favorite part.

Riley ran warm ups and technique with Madame Leverne for one more hour before being sent off to practice her solos for the upcoming competition. They had to be good cause Kendall was coming and the Nike officials were too. Riley had a traditional ballet solo choreographed by Madame Leverne along with Riley's contemporary solo she choreographed to a song by Demi Lovato called "Stone Cold".

Riley worked through her contemporary solo with no problem she had to rework her nine a la seconds to an illusion to a side aerial because she wasn't getting enough height then she had to work her pointe solo. It was all-good until the fouettes, that's when she sprained her ankle.

"Let me see." Said Madame Leverne understanding what had happened to Riley as soon as she feel to the floor.

"Oh its swelling honey, run down to the urgent care, your done for the day." Said Madame Leverne.

 _Great_ , thought Riley, _Three weeks before I compete and I sprain my ankle._

She hurried to the dressing room and pulled off her tutu and shoes to slip on her Nikes instead. Hurrying out the door, Riley hoped the paparazzi weren't outside.

Sure enough there they were with the never-ending questions.

"Why are you leaving Riley? You had the studio booked for another hour! Are you done forever? Did you get in a fight with Madame Leverne? Is Lucas in there?" The last question made Riley snap her head to attention. She beckoned them to the sidewalk and took one microphone, ignoring all the others in front of her.

"My practice ended early and please don't bring any of my friends into this as far as publicity. Especially Lucas." Responded Riley as she politely handed the microphone back.


	2. Sorry Doc

**Hey guys, as a reader turned writer I know just how annoying it is to review but from the writer perspective it feels as if no one is reading if you don't review. Also you have no clue if you writing is good, bad, etc. So yeah follow, favorite, and review thanks! Oh and I don't own Girl Meets World in any way just my story.**

The doctor took one look at Riley's ankle and told her ankle and said,

"Sprained, badly too, your pretty close to a fracture I'll wrap it and I trust you have plenty of gauze at home to change it once a day. Um, just do the obvious not to much walking if possible, no dancing for at least a week, ice and heat rotations, sleep with it elevated, and just take Advil."

Wait", Riley said, "You said no dancing for a week?" She questioned.

"At least." Replied the doctor.

"No no no!" Yelled Riley as the doctor finished taping up her ankle. _I have to dance_ she thought _the competition is coming up and I need to practice!_

"You know what, got to go doc. I'll fill out my insurance and debit card info on the way out thanks!" Said Riley while hopping on one foot out of the room leaving an agape "doc" behind.

Riley quickly signed all the release forms and debit card and insurance info, in addition she politely asked every one at the front desk to not give any information about why she was in there to the press.

After walking to the subway Riley settled down on her train and started off to her apartment. Soon she heard whispering across the train car, everyone was looking at her.

 _Great,_ she thought, _something must have been posted, probably about why I was at the Urgent care._ Sure enough a small but prominent gossip source on instagram had posted a picture of her with her hood up and sunglasses on walking out of the Urgent care, _Pregnant much?_ It said under the picture and 1,000 likes already.

 _Wonderful, just wonderful_ Riley thought, _now I'm pregnant, why couldn't I have just let the front desk worker give out the diagnosis._

As soon as the train doors opened Riley was out and halfway back to her apartment. Riley walked through her door and straight into her next-door neighbors apartment, or her parents.

"Riles?" she heard her mom call.

"Not true." Riley responded quickly knowing what her mom was going to ask.

"Thank god," said Topanga, "Why were you there than?"

Riley responded by taking her leggings off her Nike pros revealing her wrapped ankle.

"I'm off dancing for a week mom!" cried Riley while hopping to her apartment in panic. Topanga appeared deep in thought for a moment before saying,

"That's it you are staying home today, try to rest it and maybe you can dance sooner."

"No, no, no. I have work that needs to be turned in mom," Yelled Riley "And I have business in the city."

"Okay, you do your business and shopping or whatever but no school, okay. Oh and don't go by yourself."

"Fine I'll call Maya."

"Okay, well I have to go to the office, be careful. Okay?" said Topanga cautiously.

"Mom I'm fine, I promise I am not about to have a nervous breakdown or something. I'm a little worried about timing but I am not about to have a panic attack, now I love you but I need to shower."

"Okay, love you!" Yelled Topanga as she walked out of the door.


	3. Give me the Heels

**Hey guys, as a reader turned writer I know just how annoying it is to review but from the writer perspective it feels as if no one is reading if you don't review. Also you have no clue if you writing is good, bad, etc. So yeah follow, favorite, and review thanks! Oh and I don't own Girl Meets World in any way just my story.**

Riley grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number, of her best friend Maya Hart.

"Hey Ry" Responded Maya on the third ring.

"Hey I'm outta school today but I got business in the city and of course shopping, can I entice you to come along." Begged Riley.

"Yeah sure I'll be over in like five minutes, let me text Lucas that we are going to get ready at your house." Responded Maya.

"Okay, please remind me to run by the shop and have my dresses sent to my house instead of yours instead!"

"Already noted, are you ready to host your first awards show?"

"Hey it's yours too!" Laughed Riley.

"Yes, but this year has been like your debut year, no one knew you existed before this. Literally the Grammys switched to you and I purely because you like busted into the world this year."

"Oh right, it still boggles me."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"I wish I didn't have anything to do. Do we have to go out?"

"The Grammys are tonight Riley we have to get our dresses, how about I bring donuts and then we go out."

"Deal, can I just wear a t-shirt?"

"No! Be presentable, there is going to be a lot of press on you, by the way do you know who they think you slept with?"

"No clue."

"Typical press. I'll be over in five."

"Bye."

Riley hopped in a shower and was right in the middle of washing her hair when Maya opened the door with the key Riley got her for her birthday.

"Don't you dare was your hair Riley Anne Matthews."

Riley froze; she slowly let the blob of shampoo she was about to use fall on the shower floor and watched wash away.

Soon Riley stepped out of the shower with a guilty smile. She quickly danced over and hugged her best friend.

"I have no clue what to wear." Proclaimed Riley while throwing herself on her bed.

"I have that handled." Answered Maya throwing her some ripped black jeans and a shopping bag from Jonathan Simkhai (Maya's latest "urban" trend).

"You didn't have to get me anything." Called Riley while putting everything on.

"Uh duh, I can't wear it cause you can see my ribs and the press need to see that your not pregnant."

"Fine but what shoes like, nothing is going to look good with this." Called Riley while putting a long black cardigan on over the shirt and pant combo that revealed about four inches of Riley's six-pack.

"Here." Said Maya as she threw Riley a pair of black lace up heels from Steve Madden.

"Uh Peaches, come here." Called Riley from her bathroom where she currently sat on the counter strapping on her ankle brace.

"Oh." Replied Maya when seeing what Riley was doing.

"You know what, I have to wear heels and pointe shoes at the Grammy's anyways, its fine. Hand me the heels."


End file.
